


"You sound so sexy"

by Aliemah



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun, NSFW, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliemah/pseuds/Aliemah
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: "You sound so sexy when I'm going down on you." Originally posted on tumblr.





	"You sound so sexy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



She walked into the apartment and sighed, tossing her bag onto the chair as she passed by it, completely ignoring the scene to her right where James was. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, took off her shoes, and walked right on up to the bedroom.

Analya didn’t even acknowledge him. He was put off. But James was sure that she would come back after she’d relaxed for a bit, and he could talk with her.

The two of them had only been living together a couple months. There was still some adjusting between both of them but they were working through it. With that on his mind, James realized they’d gotten into a bit of an argument the night before, and it was possible she was still anxious about it.

He kicked himself, and took a few steps away from the stove, sighing heavily as he put his hands behind his head. He took a few deep breaths before turning back to the pork, not wanting it to burn. James was glad that cooking was therapeutic to him, because by the time she did come back down the stairs he was calm again, ready to put everything on a plate.

She surprised him by stepping right up to him, pressing her chest to his broad back, wrapping her arms around his middle in a tight hug. He was stunned for a moment, but he reached down to grab one of her hands, bringing the back of it up to his lips before gently dropping it so that he could get their dinner onto the plates to eat.

“Looks good.” she commented quietly, smiling. Then she sniffled and his head snapped up to look at her.

She was wearing a loose shirt and leggings, hair pulled back messily. Red rings were around her beautiful hazel-gray eyes, and the tip of her nose was a bit pink. He turned back for a moment to grab the plates, setting them down on the raised bar counter top. They could eat right here tonight.

“What’s got you so upset?” he asked after grabbing her something to drink.

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” she mumbled as she poked at her food, sticking a small portion in her mouth. He reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her a bit closer on the chair and getting a smile from her. She laughed after a moment, moving her plate a little closer as well and leaning on him some.

He tried to distract her, talking about some things that had happened on his day off, and by the time they’d finished eating she was acting more like herself, relaxed and enjoying herself again. He decided he’d continue this, letting her go pick a movie for them to watch while he took care of the mess he’d made in the kitchen. She’d also grabbed a blanket and a couple pillows from upstairs and he grinned, letting her pull him to lay down, and wrapping his arms around her as she laid on top of him.

They finished the movie in what seemed like no time - after all they hadn’t really watched much of it at all, they were far too busy with each other. James was ready to take her upstairs, and see what else she felt like doing tonight. He hoped it might include him.

When he felt her hands on his wrists, he was pulled from his daydreaming, only to find a very under dressed woman over him, grinning down at him through a curtain of hair.

“Are you gonna be nice and keep still for me?” she asked, voice playful and light. It hardly sounded like the woman he’d grown to love, but it did so much more than she would ever realized.

“I can do that for you, Lola.” he said, letting his voice rumble quietly. She hummed as she leaned down to kiss him, pleased with his answer or herself, he couldn’t quite tell.

She settled herself over him, kissing his lips, cheeks, jaw, nose - she was everywhere. But he barely noticed because of the rhythmic pressure he felt from her hips. He tried to keep quiet for as long as he could, but her teeth found the skin of his neck and he let out a soft groan, earning a somewhat uncharacteristic giggle from her.

He wanted so badly to put his arms around her, but he made himself stay still, knowing she’d stop and deprive him of what he really wanted. It was taking so much out of him and he couldn’t keep quiet much longer.

“You’re torturing me.” he practically whined, especially when he watched her sit up, placing her chest suggestively in front of him.

“Well, I’ve been upset with you all day, I figured it was time for a little payback.” she said with a straight face, though it broke into a soft smile as she leaned down to kiss him again, then pressing her forehead to his as her voice grew softer. “I’m sorry we got into that argument last night. And maybe we can talk more about it later, but I think we both have more pressing issues we’d rather work out right now.”

“Sounds good.” he said, barely able to form the words as she pressed the whole weight of her body down on his growing erection. He let out another groan, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head.

Analya laughed, and shifted to put her hands at his waist, tucking a couple fingers beneath the waist of his pants, having no issue pulling them down to his knees once he caught on and lifted his hips. That much was a relief for him, and he watched as she bent over, looking him in the eye as she placed a kiss over the bulge in his briefs. He fought against the shiver that ran through him.

He was suffering through her payback, but he was also enjoying it - that much he would admit. She didn’t move much, instead moving her lips and tongue to tease him even more as both graced the elastic band around his hips, and every single centimeter between them.

After what felt like hours she finally brought her hands up, slowly raking her nails against his flesh as she pulled down his underwear, grinning up at him the whole time. He lifted his hips just slightly again, groaning because she wasted absolutely no time, her tongue flat against him and trailing along his length. She knew all the spots that made him jump and moan - Analya was determined to hit all of them, it seemed.

He watched her in a pleasure-induced paralysis, feeling everything with an intensity that would surely leave him dazed and incomprehensible. She giggled each time he made a noise of approval to what she was doing to him, and after a minute or two, she did reach for his hand, taking it firmly as she brushed his tip against her lips, looking up again as she took him. Her quiet moan rocked him and as much as he wanted to look away, make this last longer, it simply wasn’t going to happen.

“Ana,” he muttered with some desperation, his only warning to her. James didn’t feel her retreat as she usually did. He only felt her tongue, teasing him and testing him. The force he put on her hand was enough he was worried about breaking it, but only in the back of his mind and for a brief second. Any other thoughts were pushed aside while he felt the relief wash over him, followed shortly by a string of curses all said with the upmost affection he could manage in his blissfully ignorant state.

With care, she was soon on top of him again, gently peppering his chest and neck with kisses. Arms and legs were wrapped around him like the blanket that had been kicked to the floor. James pulled both his leaden arms up to rest on her back, slowly hugging her back as he found himself clear-headed again.

“You sound so sexy when I’m going down on you.” She murmured in his ear, giggling softly. He smiled and kissed her temple.

“Let’s see what noises I can get you to make, then.” he challenged, immediately flipping her over on the couch, filled with vigor.


End file.
